Surprise
by PizzzapiepersonXD
Summary: a small girl by the name of isabella goes in to titans tower one day and clames her family doesnt even know who she is. rated k -T just in case and chapter story couples: robXstar and BbXrae COMPLETE
1. Isabella

The Teen Titans where all in the main room. Starfire had her hands rapped around Robins waste, laying her head on his chest while watching T.V. Raven was reading a book, Beast boy and Cyborg where playing **Super Robo Cop 2: Attack Of The Robotic Monkeys**.

"Dude! Again?"

"Well Bb this just proves that I'm better then you."

Beast Boy just got frustrated every time they played that game, he'd always loose.

"You wish!"

Cyborg rolled his eye.

"Wish? I know!"

Beast Boy was about to walk to his room, when a little girl with long black hair and green eyes walked in. Robin looked back to see this young girl looking at him and Starfire.

"Um… Who are you?"

"Isabella."

"Why are you here?"

"I don't have anywhere else to go."

Robin frowned. Then Starfire slowly walked up to the young girl.

"Robin? Do you think maybe we all could keep her here for a little?"

Robin looked at Starfire for a second then saw Isabella giving him eyes that would say "Please? I have nothing else." Her eyes, so green. So green, almost the same as Starfire's beautiful eyes, looking as if they where a beautiful grassy meadow.

"Starfire, where all heros, not parents. I doubt we would have time for her."

"C'mon dude, she's lost and your gonna let her roam around this city?"

Raven closed her book.

"As much as I hate to agree with Bb, he's right."

Robin had a puzzled look.

"I thought you and Beast Boy where going out?"

Raven chuckled a little bit to herself.

"I like it when he gets mad."

"Hey! You say you wouldn't do that anymore!"

"I'm not going to anymore, promise."

"Thanks."

Isabella walked over to Robin and just hugged him like a five year old, only able to reach to his waste. Then she looked up at him with her bright green eyes.

"Please? I have nothing. My mom and dad don't know who I am yet either."

Robin looked even more puzzled.

"How would they not know who you are? Your there daughter."

Isabella frowned.

"They have not got it yet."

Robin picked Isabella up.

"I guess a few nights wouldn't hurt."

Beast Boy studied the girl very closely.

"You know Robin she kind off looks like you, with her black hair but Star, with her green eyes."

Cyborg laughed.

"Wow Bb that's the smartest thing you've said your whole life."

"IS NOT!"

Raven laughed.

"Don't lie baby."

"I'm not!"

Robin laughed.

"Ok guys give Beast Boy a break."

Starfire walked over to Robin.

"Where shall Isabella sleep?"

"Couch? I don't really know."

Isabella just held on tighter to Robins neck while he was holding her.

"But, I'm scared of the dark."

"oh… um… we could put you in a room?"

"We could put her in Star's room."

Starfire smiled and genteelly took her out of Robin's arms.

"I could make room on my bed."

Isabella gave out a small yawn and fell asleep in Starfires arms. She looked down at her and smiled and walked to her room laying her down on her bed, and sat there watching her fall deeper in her sleep, until she found herself laying next to the young girl and falling asleep.

**So what did you think? Chapter 2 is coming out soon k? its gonna be awesome ok? **


	2. A visit to the doctor's office

**Isabella finally woke up, at around 10:30 in the morning when she couldn't find Starfire anywhere besides her.**

"**Mommy?"**

**She walked over to the kitchen to find that Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire where all in the kitchen. Isabella walked over to Starfire and poked her until it got her attention.**

"**Where's daddy?"**

**Beast Boy gave out a small chuckle. Then Isabella squinted her eyes.**

"**What's so funny!"**

"**Nothing, nothing at all."**

**Starfire bent down and moved the small bits of hair out of her face.**

"_**Daddy's**_** training."**

"**Can I train to?"**

**Before Starfire could say another word, Isabella ran off to the training room. She saw Robin punching the punching bag until it was on the edge of falling off. Isabella went over and lightly pulled on Robin's shirt, gaining is attention.**

"**whatcha doing?"**

"**Training, why?"**

"**Can I train to?"**

**Before Robin could answer Cyborg came in the room**

"**Dude! Bb put is waffles on fire!"**

"**Again? that's the eighth time this week."**

**When Robin and Cyborg walked away, Isabella looked over at the punching bag. The bag was far to big for a child to have to punch it, but that's exactly what she did. Unfortunately luck wasn't on her side and it hit her wrist, making a cracking sound.**

"**OUCH!"**

**She felt a small tear roll down her eyes, until she found herself crying. Robin finally went back in to find her crying and he quickly ran towards her.**

"**Isabella? What happened?"**

"**I-I wa-was trying t-to punch the bag but-but it hit my wrist."**

**Robin tried to see her wrist but she was holding it tighter making it hurt more.**

"**Let me see your wrist."**

**She shook her had.**

"**Don't touch it!"**

"**I'm not going to touch it."**

"**Don't touch it!"**

"**I'm not going to touch it!"**

**Robin whipped a small tear coming down her eye, and then picked her up.**

"**C'mon, I'll take you to the doctors office to help with your wrist."**

**Isabella just nodded.**

**After a ride to the doctors office listening to non-stop Hannah Montana and Jonas Brothers, they finally made it there. Robin tried to hide from all the fan girls lurking around the office, unfortunately with little luck. By the time it was his turn to make an appointment, there where girls all around. **

"**Why are you holding a little girl?"**

**Asked one girl, she had a tag that said "My name is Amy" tan skin and light brown hair.**

"**Is she yours?"**

**Asked the girl next to Amy. She had a shirt that said "My name is Shelly." and looked very similar to Amy, but her hair was in a ponytail.**

"**No I'm just watching her for a little while."**

**Then before any more girls could speak he ran to the designated area he had to go and meet with the children's doctor.**

"**Why hello Robin! I have not seen you in years. And hello to your daughter! She's just adorable!"**

"**She's not my daughter, I'm just watching her for a while."**

"**Oh, ok. Well what's the problem?"**

"**She hurt her wrist."**

**Doctor Bruiness looked at her hand and quickly found out what's wrong.**

"**She's got a miner sprain, I'll just wrap this around her and she'll be good to go!"**

"**Thanks."**

"**No problem, any thing for a Grayson!"**

**When they went in the car, Robin chose the music. He put on songs from Three Days Grace, Linkin Park, and Evanescence mostly. It seemed that Isabella enjoyed it more then she did Hannah Montana and The Jonas Brothers.**

"**Hey guys, back."**

**Isabella was in Robins arms, falling asleep once again. Starfire took her can placed Isabella in her room before going back to Robin.**

"**What happen to her?"**

"**Its just a miner sprain, nothing to bad."**

"**This is most bad!"**

"**Starfire calm down, its just a sprain. Like when I broke my arm, remember? Nothing bad is going to happen."**

"**Not that, I let her get the broken arm! It is most my fault that she has the injury."**

**Robin frowned.**

"**Starfire, its not your fault. Your acting like me when I do something wrong. Not that you did anything wrong! I mean yes you do stuff wrong but you didn't right now! Wait that's not what I meant!"**

**Beast Boy just looked at Robin.**

"**You should just shut up now."**

**Robin just hugged Starfire as an apology, hoping she would feel a little better. Starfire then walked over to her room, checking on Isabella then once again falling asleep. She doesn't know why, maybe just the way while she's sleeping, looking so peaceful, or the way her hair falls right down to her face when she sleeps. A little bit like how Starfire's hair does that. Then Robin walked in.**

"**Good night Star."**

"**Good night Robin."**

**Finally Starfire fell in a deep sleep, dreaming of her, Robin, and Isabella. They lived in a small house, with one dog that Isabella called Trintie. When Starfire saw her finger, she saw a small, diamond on her middle finger. She kept dreaming**

"**You think we'll be able to handle another?"**

"**Hopfully."**

"**Another?" Starfire thought while she watch the dream go on.**

"**Mommy, Daddy. Can we go to the zoo! I like the zebras!"**

"**I don't know."**

**Robin said in a teasing voice.**

"**I know that voice daddy!"**

"**You sure?"**

"**Yes! I'm sure!"**

"**Ok, will go see the zebras. If its ok with your mother."**

**Isabella flashed her beautiful green eyes.**

"**Please mommy? Please!"**

"**Ok. Well go see the zebras. Tomorrow."**

"**Ah! Mommy!"**

**Isabella said **

"**Yeah mommy!"**

**Robin said teasing her.**

"**Oh alright. But you have to get out of your Pajamas, and that means you to **_**Robin**_**."**

**Robin chuckled to himself.**

"**Alright."**

"**Okay mommy!"**

**After that Starfire woke up from her dream. **

"**That dream. It ment something. And im going to find out what."**

**Ok that's chapter two! Hope you liked it!**


	3. the truth

Starfire walked into the kitchen seeing everyone getting breakfast

"Morning Star."

"Hey."

But just then she heard a faint cry in Robin's working room. Starfire ran to his room, not even greeting them.

"Isabella? What wrong?"

"My-my daddy found me."

The Robin called Starfire and Isabella to get in the command room fast.

"Hello titans."

Greeted Slade. Isabella gave out a small yelp and a faint scream and a small tear.

"What do you want Slade?"

Robin yelled

"What? A guy doesn't get to see his own daughter?"

"Daughter?"

Isabella ran into Robin's arms.

"I-I ran away so he wouldn't hurt me anymore."

She showed Robin the scars on her back from the abusive beatings he gave her.

"Isabella, I thought you said your parents forgot who you where."

"I-I thought that maybe… if I said they forgot you would help me get a better family."

"Aw, C'mon. I'm not that bad of a father now am I?"

Isabella felt a feeling she couldn't explain. It felt painful, but strong. What she was feeling was anger.

"Your not my daddy! ROBIN IS MY DADDY! I want him to be my daddy and Starfire to be my mommy because you don't care about me!"

Starfire blushed a little at her words.

"Now look what you did Isabella. The world as we know it now will be as different as day and night."

Robin had a puzzled face.

"What is he talking about?"

Isabella put her head down.

"Well…I lied. I-I don't exist yet. It doesn't make sence now but it will in the mean time. But now, I have to go."

Robin frowned.

"Why do you have to go? Guys we cant let her do this."

The others looked confused.

"What are you talking about Robin?"

Beast Boy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine but Isabella."

Starfires became a little jealous.

"Who is this Isabella? And how do you know her Robin? Is she your girlfriend now?"

Robin tilted his head slightly.

"Starfire, you're my girlfriend. My _only_ girlfriend. Isabella, remember?"

Starfire shook her head.

"Robin, know body else can see or remember me but you. But soon after this night that will all change. By tomorrow I will be nothing more then a thought. But don't worry you will see me again."

_Sounds pretty mature for a five year old._

Robin thought in his head.

"I don't get it thought. We all love you. Why do you have to leave?"

"I was sent from heaven. Why I was is sent is personal and I'm not aloud to say. I have to go back for a few more years, but I will be back."

She hugged him before walking off and before he knew it she was gone.

"I-I cant believe she's gone."

"I know what will cheer you up."

Robin turned around to find Starfire, right beside him.

"What?"

She whispered in his ear.

"What did she say?"

"I'll tell you guys in the morning."

He picked up Starfire bridal stile and walked off to his room.

"Hey Rae. Wanna-"

"No."

"Go to the movies?"

Beast Boy said finishing his sentence.

"Oh, sure."

**Three years after this all**

"Daddy wake up! You said we could go see Cameron Logan and Carson Logan! Daddy!"

Richard rolled over to his other side.

"Kori, your daughter wants you."

"Before sunrise she's your daughter."

Kori laughed to herself at her answer.

"Ok, I'm up, I'm up."

"Finally!"

Then two fourteen year old girls and one sixteen year old boy came inside there room. Colby, was blond and had blue eyes. She was the oldest of the twins. Angel had red hair green eyes and was the youngest of the two twins. Brice was the oldest. He had black hair and blue eyes.

"Dad wake up, we have to go. There expecting us."

Said Brice rubbing his eyes.

"Ok."

"Mom! Time to get up! C'mon mom! There waiting for us at the hospital!"

Kori got up. After every one got dressed the all drove to the Women's hospital.

"Hey guys, Rachel's in the room with a little visitor."

"We missed it?"

"Yeah, its been like an hour now."

Garfield gave them a smirk and lead them in the room.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet our newest member, Blake Logan."

A small boy with green skin and pointed ears was laying beside Rachel, Also knowed as Raven. They all smiled but then Something hit Robin as he held his little Isabella. That girl, those days, She's been his daughter all this time. He looked to her and said "I know who you are now." Isabella smiled.

"Good job daddy."

**Well that's it. Hope you liked it! R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
